El resto de los años
by Keiichi-kun
Summary: Clover fic. Colección de varias historias sobre la vida de Ran y Gingetsu contenidas en un solo oneshot.


Esta es una colección de historias cortas que poco a poco se me fueron ocurriendo, pero decidí juntarlas puesto que bien pueden formar un oneshot. Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, ni es mi intención. Por cierto estoy buscando betas para mis historias por si hay algún interesado.

**El resto de los años.**

_**Por: **__Keiichi-kun._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Decenas de cuerpos ya sin vida cuelgan de ese complejo entramado de cables de luz, el cual fue creado gracias a las habilidades que le fueron otorgadas al nacer.

Los soldados de Azaiea volvieron por él, una vez más; pero él se ha hecho cargo de ellos, de nuevo. Sus cuerpos continúan siendo cruelmente azotados por el viento y la lluvia del exterior.

¿Acaso no son capaces de darse cuenta que él jamás abandonará ese lugar, que jamás se irá de _su _lado?

La sangre negra sigue saliendo de esos cadáveres de una manera incesante, casi frustrante y él no puede dejar de aguzar sus ojos grises a través del cristal del enorme ventanal. Ni siquiera puede evitar escuchar ese sonido asqueroso de las gotas del líquido rojo mezclado con la lluvia, estrellándose contra el sólido asfalto del exterior.

Intenta expiar su pecado quedándose allí viendo sus almas sufrir mientras se lamenta una y mil veces por haber vuelto a asesinar a un ser humano. Siente las lágrimas a punto de salírsele, pero las contiene. Puede percibir en una esquina recóndita de su mente como A ríe contento con lo que acaba de hacer.

¡Malditos soldados de Azaiea y maldito A!

¿Acaso no comprenden que él sólo quiere llevar una vida tranquila y normal?

_Gingetsu_ se molestará al ver lo que ha causado. Sí, Gingetsu se enojará mucho con él. Pero está bien, recibirá el castigo por haber hecho algo indebido. Como cuando vivía con A y éste lo castigaba por hacer algo que iba en contra de los deseos de su hermano.

Se aferra al marco de mármol del ventanal e intenta seguir conteniendo las lágrimas, pero esta vez le resulta inútil.

De pronto escucha un chirriante sonido en la enorme puerta de metal con vistas de madera y ve la figura de aquel hombre imponente frente a él.

Gingetsu lo llama por su nombre con un tono grave en la voz y al observar su rostro, Ran se da cuenta que no está enojado, sino preocupado. El oficial le pregunta si se encuentra bien, si no recibió algún daño y el chico de cabellos negros se lanza a sus brazos.

Intenta dejar de llorar, pero simplemente no puede.

Se alegra porque _él _no está molesto, sino que una arruga en el ceño y ese tono tembloroso en la voz revelan que se encuentra sumamente turbado. Se siente tan feliz por eso que no quisiera que el tiempo pasara más para ellos dos.

_Jamás._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Luego de la silenciosa e incómoda cena, llevo al fregadero los trastos sucios, en donde les quito los restos de comida que quedaron en ellos. Me dirijo después a la sala para encender el aparato amplificador de sonidos, todo este tiempo sintiendo la mirada de Gingetsu sobre mí.

Presiono el botón de "play" y una canción da inicio con las notas más agudas de Oruha. Cierro los ojos para sentir la profundidad de la canción y es entonces cuando escucho sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia mí.

_Cuando las caricias y los besos se vayan, ¿qué es lo que quedará?_

_Cuando el cielo se nuble y el viento no sople más, ¿qué quedará?_

_¿Qué es lo que quedará cuando no haya estrellas ni luna?_

Vuelvo a abrir mis párpados y observo sus ojos dorados mirándome con atención, con una triste expresión. Esos hermosos orbes, los cuales están tan llenos de palabras reprimidas. Gingetsu levanta la mano derecha con lentitud y la lleva hasta mi mejilla, acariciándola con delicadeza.

_¿Qué es lo que sucederá cuando las aves dejen de revolotear entre las nubes?_

_¿Seguirás recordándome? ¿Seguiré estando entre tus pensamientos?_

_¿Volveré a nacer entre tus sueños, cuando ya no esté?_

—¿Y esa canción? —me dice por fin.

—Fue una de las primeras canciones de Oruha —percibo el calor emanado de la piel a través del guante de cuero y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos—. Kazuhiko me hizo el favor de grabarla para mí.

Oruha sabía que moriría y por eso escribió esa canción para Kazuhiko. Por eso, antes de que sea tarde, _él_ deberá escucharla.

_Por eso, mientras haya amaneceres y el sol brille con tanta intensidad,_

_Mientras los pajarillos canten sin parar y no dejen de volar,_

_Mientras el agua forme imágenes y percibas el olor de las flores en primavera,_

_Recuérdame._

—Es una canción muy triste —dice, conservando ese tono inundado en una profunda aflicción, la cual intenta disimular.

—Sí —abro los ojos de nuevo para mirarlo—. Era y es una canción para su amor.

_Recuérdame._

_Recuérdame mientras tu corazón arda._

_Porque no hay mayor dolor para alguien que ser olvidado._

_Por eso, cuando la brisa fresca toque tu piel, recuérdame._

_Recuérdame._

_Recuérdame._

Mientras la música sigue, intento acercarme a él, pero mi cuerpo se detiene con torpeza cuando recuerdo la advertencia de mi hermano, la advertencia que A profirió con esas palabras despectivas.

Una profunda tristeza recorre mi cuerpo, pero me sobrepongo. Quiero sentir su calor, no importa lo que suceda. Tal vez A comprenda, tal vez entienda que mi felicidad es amar a _esta_ _persona_.

No retrocedo, sino que sigo adelantes y lo envuelvo con mis brazos. Escucho cómo Gingetsu ríe con brevedad y me abraza también. Sonrío también, mientras mi mentón descansa en su hombro.

Deseo sentir su calor, para ser _recordado_.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Me levanto, por fin, decidido a tomarme un poco de leche tibia en la cocina, pues llevo dos horas intentando conciliar el sueño y no lo he logrado.

Estos malditos pensamientos que me atormentan desde hace algunas semanas no me han dejado estar en paz desde entonces.

Observo a ese que duerme tan inocentemente en mi misma cama, y sonrío levemente por ese hecho. _Ran_. Tan ausente y ajeno a todo este caos en mi interior. Él es la razón de esta inconformidad, de esta monotonía. Su cuerpo ya casi ha alcanzado mi estatura y mi edad y aun conserva la misma ingenuidad de un niño. Sigue siendo un niño pequeño a pesar de que su condición física refleje lo contrario.

Recuerdo la canción de Oruha que escuchaba aquel día y siento mi mente nublarse una vez más. Recuerdo las veces que ha llorado abrazado a mí y aunque él me diga que es feliz a mi lado, no puedo evitar sentir que me falta mucho por darle, mucho más por expresar.

Su hermano dijo que vendría si _él _dejaba de amarlo, y aunque sus poderes fácilmente pueden superar los míos, me importan muy poco sus amenazas. Puedo asegurar que Ran ya ha dejado de amarlo.

Voy a la cocina y me quedo allí casi una hora completa, mirando el cielo estrellado en el exterior al punto del amanecer y ordenando mis pensamientos mientras bebo leche. Ordenando mi dolor, ordenando las ideas que fluyen e intentando olvidar lo que sucederá en unos pocos años.

_Su muerte._

La muerte de ese ser que me ha acompañado en todo este tiempo. El adulto, el chico o el niño con quien he legado a experimentar auténticos sentimientos.

Derramo algunas pocas lágrimas y vuelvo a la cama, volviendo a adquirir ese rostro impertérrito y una voluntad inquebrantable y fuerte. Fuerte para _él. _Para no hacerle llorar más. Para que _viva_ los años que le resten en este lugar.

Me recuesto a su lado y le beso la frente. Abre los ojos y un gemido escapa de su boca, enseguida vuelve a cerrarlos dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia.

—No te vayas, _Ran_.

Quédate aquí conmigo.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

—¿Eres tú la luz que me iluminará en la oscuridad? ¿Eres tú esa luz que busco?

—No lo sé.

—Pero yo..., yo deseo que tú seas esa luz.

—Entonces haz como quieras.

**Fin.**

En la primera viñeta no incluí, intencionalmente, ninguna línea de diálogo, mientras que en esta última está ubicada en los primeros días en que Ran comienza a vivir con Gingetsu. Creada de una forma que no contenga descripciones, sólo diálogos. La primera, segunda y tercera se ubican varios años después, con el final del trébol gemelo más cerca.


End file.
